Double-coated adhesive interlinings have been employed to seal front body facings and bottom and/or sleeve hems in garments. Double-coated adhesive interlinings consist essentially of a heat bonding resin arranged in a cobweb pattern on release-paper sheets. Double-coated adhesive interlinings have been used to integrate pieces of garment cloth into one piece by placing the adhesive between garment pieces, and pressing the composite together with an iron or another pressing machine. When such double-coated adhesive interlinings are used, disadvantages arise since the pieces of garment cloth and the interlining are positively integrated into one, and as a result the cloth is adversely affected with respect to feel and flexibility.
One of the conventionally employed methods for sewing fabrics in order to produce men's garments and the like is referred to as reversing. In accordance with the reversing method, the facing fabric, the interlining and the lining fabric are sewn together in a bag-like shape, and in reverse order. The garment is formed by turning the bag inside out so that the facing fabric is now the outermost layer of the garment. The difficulty with this method is that after the bag is turned inside out, blind stitching cannot be done with facings and the like in the front body, which makes it impossible to obtain a structurally stable garment.
Having endeavored to find a solution to the foregoing problems, the present invention provides a fusion bonding interlining strip which overcomes the difficulties associated with the conventional interlining methods and processes discussed above.